The Dark Prince
by Alexis Potter-Snape
Summary: AU: Halloween 1981 a fateful day in history, Tom Riddle killed the Potter's but failed to kill their son. But what if he never tried to kill Harry. What if instead he took the boy as his son?
1. A New Beginning

The Dark Prince  
  
By: Alexsis Potter-Snape  
  
Summery: AU: Halloween 1981 a fateful day in history, Tom Riddle killed the Potter's but failed to kill their son. But what if he never tried to kill Harry. What if instead he took the boy as his son?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize in the story. I am not gaining any profit from this story. I am writing out of the boredom that I now find myself in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
A New Beginning  
  
It was Halloween and James Potter sat on his living room floor playing with his one-year-old son. It was all he could do to keep his mind off the situation that he found him self in. He wished he could take his son out to play in the park. He wished that he and Lily could sleep at night knowing that they would wake up safely the next morning.  
  
"Daddy," A tiny voice said as a tiny hand held out a block.  
  
James smiled at his son as he took and placed the block at the top of the stack, only to see the small tower fall.  
  
Harry stuck out his bottom lip and started to whimper at the loss of the masterpiece that he and his daddy had built.  
  
"Harry It's okay we can build it back. It's nothing to cry about." James reached over the fallen tower and picked up his son to comfort him.  
  
"JAMES!" Lily called from the kitchen across the hall where she was cooking dinner, "Can you come here?"  
  
James smiled and whispered to Harry, "I wonder what Mummy wants. Lets go see." He stood up and walked to where his wife Stood looking out the window.  
  
"What's wrong?" James asked bouncing Harry on his hip.  
  
"Is Peter supposed to be coming tonight?" Lily asked slowly.  
  
James stared at her, "No. He came already this week. Why do you ask?"  
  
Lily turned white as a ghost at her husband's words.  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
James' eyes widened. He kissed his son on the forehead and handed him to his wife, "Lily it's him. Take Harry and run."  
  
Lily took her son and ran not looking back. She heard the front door being he blown of its hinges as she ran up the stairs to the closet where James kept his invisibility cloak. She had to get Harry out. She heard the duel going downstairs as she pulled the cloak from its place.  
  
She bent down and whispered," I'll come back I promise, I love you Harry." Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she wrapped him in the cloak.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," a flash of green light and a loud thud. James was dead she knew it. She ran to the other end of the hallway when she heard him walking up the steps. As the dark lord reached the top of the stairs he spotted the woman.  
  
Lily stared at him. The man that killed he husband. The man that looked so much like her husband. The man that haunted her dreams ever since she was a child. With tears streaming down her face, she reached into her pocket for her wand to find it wasn't there.  
  
"Ah Lily, my dear sweet Daughter. Where is your Darling son?"  
  
"Eat Shit you heartless bastard. Stay away from my son."  
  
"I'll let you go if you tell me where he is. After all why would I kill my own child? Just give me my grandson and you can go free."  
  
Lily was desperately searching for her wand. "Never! I'll never give you Harry!"  
  
"So be it. Avada Kedavra."  
  
Tom hated to kill needlessly. Why couldn't people just do as he asked? He looked sadly at the body of his daughter and whispered, "Stupid girl you could have lived." He thought that she and her mother would have been safe those many years ago when he left his family. He had planned to return and hopefully one day Lily, his daughter, would join him. But as so many other great plans did, it had ended in failure when Maria had died and Lily was adopted by muggles. "Stupid girl."  
  
Tom knew that the boy was somewhere and that if he stood here silently long enough the child would eventually cry for his mother. Tom didn't have to wait long before he heard the sad cry.  
  
"Mummy."  
  
Tom smiled. And walked to where the sound had come from.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Tom reached down and pulled the cloak away from the child.  
  
He reached down and picked the baby up. " Your Mummy kept you from me for a while, but." he looked down at the child that belonged to the amazing Potter's. He was snuggling in to his shoulder. He couldn't kill this child. How could anyone think that he would kill this child?  
  
Tom reached down and grabbed the cloak and threw it over his arm before he shifted the baby to his hip. The quickly walked up the hall and in to the nursery and picked up the stuffed bear and blanket that were in the crib, and grabbed the diaper bag that was sitting by the door.  
  
"Who you?" Harry asked him quietly.  
  
"I am your Father now, and you, you are my son." Tom smiled and wrapped the baby in the blanket and invisibility cloak. He shrunk the baby bag and toy bear and shoved them in his pocket. With a loud pop he apparated away from the house to a large Castle in northern Scotland.  
  
He carried the boy into his throne room and called for a house elf.  
  
A small house elf dressed in a small robe that had the Dark mark imprinted on the back walked in. She bowed and said, "What can Molly do for master?"  
  
Tom pulled the cloak of the baby and tossed it over to the elf. "I need that cleaned and returned to me. I also need some food that is suitable for a one year old to eat and I need you to prepare the room that is next to mine for a baby."  
  
The Elf bounced excitedly when she spotted the baby on her master's lap and virtually skipped out of the room in joy.  
  
After she left, Tom restored the diaper bad to its normal size and opened it to find it stocked with a book, three diapers, some crackers, a small toy truck, an extra blanket, and a set of clothes. Quickly zipped the bag up.  
  
Tom looked at the now sleeping baby in his arms; he knew that he had to name him, but what? "Adrian?" the small child opened his eyes at the name. Tom smiled, "You like that don't you? For a middle name what about Maddox?" the baby started to pull away as another house elf arrived with the food.  
  
"Millie has brought you baby food Sir. Where would sir like it?"  
  
Tom beckoned the creature to him, "I need you to feed little Adrian for me."  
  
The little house elf smiled, "Millie will be glad to Sir." She ran over to him and took the baby from his outstretched arms.  
  
"Millie?"  
  
"Yes Master?"  
  
"What do you think of him?"  
  
The elf was taken aback. Master had never asked her a question before; "He is very handsome my lord and I sense that he is very powerful as well."  
  
Tom nodded and watched as the elf picked up the blanket, bear, and bag and took the child to the kitchens. As the doors closed Tom stood up and walked to the front of the house and called for the current Death Eater on duty.  
  
He was some low life not important enough to be remembered, "Hold out your arm." Tom commanded.  
  
The Death Eater did as he was told.  
  
Tom grabbed a tight hold on the man's arm and watched him writhe in pain.  
  
When he heard the first pop of his incoming Death Eaters he let go and walked back to his throne and sat down. For the next few moments he watched as the room filled to full capacity.  
  
"My Servants tonight is a glorious night. Tonight the Potter's are dead."  
  
Cheers filled the room.  
  
"Yes that is wonderful isn't it? What is Dumbledore going to do with out his precious Gryffindor Potter?" He paused then called out,  
  
"Severus."  
  
One of the men near the front of the room stepped forward. "Do you know any names Severus?"  
  
Severus was taken aback, "yes Master I do. I know many names."  
  
Tom smirked, "give me a few."  
  
Severus new better than to question, "Brendan, Sloan, Marco, Calvin, Vladimir, Mil."  
  
Tom held up a hand to silence him, "that is enough Severus."  
  
He bowed and walked back to his spot in the crowd  
  
"Tonight is joyous night, " he smiled, "you may all leave." The hall stood silent as the watched Lord Voldemort leave. After he left they did the same all slightly frightened.  
  
Tom walked into the kitchens and looked around for Millie and his baby. When he spotted them he walked quickly to them. "Is he fed?"  
  
Millie looked up at her master. "Yes sir and he is Changed as well."  
  
Tom reached down and picked up the boy. He held him to his chest carefully. He was about to leave the kitchens when Millie asked a question.  
  
"Master? Is Adrian now young master of the house?"  
  
Tom looked at her, "Yes."  
  
"What is Adrian's full name sir so that it might be embroidered in to his blanked Master?"  
  
Tom smiled as his new son yawned, "Adrian Vladimir Riddle. You shall call him Young Master Adrian, make that clear to the rest of the Elves as well." He turned to leave when he remembered something, "Millie?"  
  
"Yes Master?"  
  
"Is his room finished?"  
  
The elf smiled. "Yes sir it is."  
  
Tom carried the now sleeping child up the stairs of the now quiet Castle. He climbed four flights then turned right down a lit corridor. He walked to the end of the hall and opened the door that was on the right hand side.  
  
In side the room was decorated in green and had a crib in the corner, a book shelf fully stocked next to a rocking chair and a load of other stuff that is need to care for a baby. Not to mention the toys that were in the room. Tom walked over to the crib and laid the baby in side. He pulled the blanket that was hanging over the side off and covered the child. He knew that he wasn't going to be a parent like this child was used to having but he was going to be his father. He was going to care for his grandson as if he were his own, and Adrian was going to be his heir; that was all there was to it. Only his most loyal would know of his existence until he reached the age of Seventeen when he would be announced as his heir. Announced to the world as Adrian Vladimir Riddle, Son of Lord Voldemort.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please be kind and review. It always helps to have encouragement.  
  
Review. Review. Review. 


	2. Love, Faith, and Change

The Dark Prince  
  
By: Alexsis Potter-Snape  
  
Summery: AU: Halloween 1981 a fateful day in history, Tom Riddle killed the Potter's but failed to kill their son. But what if he never tried to kill Harry. What if instead he took the boy as his son?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize in the story. I am not gaining any profit from this story. I am writing out of the boredom that I now find myself in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love, Faith, and Change  
  
Adrian was a disciplined boy but he was happy. He was smart and powerful. He never caused any trouble. He always did as his father told, but he liked to push the envelope. He was the perfect child in the eyes of Tom Riddle. Even at the age of ten his father perceived him as perfect.  
  
Adrian lived a life of schedule. At five he woke and spent thirty minutes getting ready which consisted of showering, taming his unruly hair, dressing suitably, brushing his teeth, and anything else that might need to be done. At five thirty he would meet his Father for breakfast that is if his father was home. At six he was sent out on his morning run that lasted for thirty minutes and was allowed the remainder of the hour to clean up and have some free time. At Seven o'clock sharp he went to lessons. He was taught by one of his Father's most loyal servants, Barty Crouch Jr. At twelve he had lunch for an hour with his next teacher Rodolphus Lestrange. After lunch he spent the next five hours working with Rodolphus. He then went back to his room for two hours for free time and to prepare for dinner with his father at seven. At Seven thirty he was returned to his room for the remainder of the night, and was forbidden to live the forth floor west corridor after nine. This was the schedule he fallowed ever since he was four. He had grown so accustomed to it that if it changed even slightly he became a wreck.  
  
Today was a good day for Adrian because his father was going to be sitting through his lessons with him. He did it every year and it was a day that he always looked forward to but something told him that to day was special. It was instinct that told him something important was about to happen he didn't know it he could trust his instinct it had been wrong before.  
  
Adrian hurried out of the shower and cast a charm to dry himself. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out all of the necessary clothes and quickly pulled them on. He then walked over to where his had laid his outfit for the day, the night before. He pulled on the black under shirt on over his head and slipped on the green silk button up on. He chanced a look at the clock that sat on his bedside table. 5:23.  
  
"Crap."  
  
He practically jumped in to his black pants. He didn't bother with his cloak as of yet. He ran back into his bathroom and quickly gelled his hair back. To many this seemed stupid because he was just going to mess it up when he went running later, but it was discipline that was engrained in to him since he was very small. His father didn't approve of anything less than perfect.  
  
He ran to his bed and pulled his boots on that were set neatly next to the bed and lace them up. As he finished tying them he heard his father knock on his door.  
  
"Come in." He called.  
  
The door opened as he slipped on his cloak. Tom smiled, "Lets go."  
  
Adrian grabbed his gym bag and wand, and quickly caught up with his father who was already halfway down the hall. "Father?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you coming to my classes today? You aren't supposed to come for another month."  
  
Tom laughed; when it came to schedules his son was always right. "Well next month will be when I'll be in France. I told you this last week."  
  
Adrian looked at his father with pleading eyes," Can I come with you? I'll be eleven next week. Please?"  
  
Tom stopped walking and turned to look at his son," I wish you could come but you know you can't, not until you can defend yourself properly. You know that there are still renegades fighting against us. We would be in a real predicament if they captured you."  
  
Adrian did understand his fathers reasoning but it still hurt knowing that he was going to be gone for all of August.  
  
"Come in lets get to breakfast. We are already late as it is."  
  
The two walked in silence the rest of the way.  
  
Breakfast was very quiet, neither of them having anything to say to one another. The silence was broken by house elf running in.  
  
"Master, an urgent matter has arisen. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape are here to explain. "  
  
"Send him in." Tom told the small elf. He then directed his words to his son, "sorry to cut your breakfast short but why don't you go and take your run now."  
  
"No I don't mind. I still have fifteen minutes for breakfast. I would mess up my entire schedule."  
  
"Alright, Have you ever met Lucius?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Well you know the deal don't speak."  
  
The door banged open and in walked two men both with long hair one with blond the other with black. When they reached the chair where their master sat they knelt down to show respect.  
  
"My lord we have just received news that Dumbledore is planning an attack here." Lucius said head still bowed. "He is planning it for the 31st."  
  
Tom looked at his son who was sitting across the table. He saw the pale look that had come to ghost over his son's face.  
  
"Are you sure of the date?"  
  
It was Severus who spoke up, "Yes my Lord he has announced it to the Hogwarts staff that he has postponed the annual planning meeting. Our inside contacts also concur."  
  
Tom sat there with his hand on his chin, he spoke, "Adrian?"  
  
The two men looked up to see to whom their lord was talking to. When they spotted the boy they grew curious.  
  
"Yes father?"  
  
"What do you think we should do about this little predicament?"  
  
Adrian thought for a minute before he spoke. "Simple, while they are trying to get through our wards we attack their base with all of our forces. The way that it has been described to me that Dumbledore doesn't exactly have many supporters. So let them try to get us here while we take their headquarters."  
  
Severus grew nervous, with every passing word that this child uttered. Who was this child and why did he call Lord Voldemort Father.  
  
"Severus, Lucius, I'd like to introduce to you my son. Adrian Vladimir Riddle. A real gem isn't he? The plan that he has just told us will be put into action if Dumbledore tries to attack us here. But first we shall deliver a letter telling him that we know of his plan. If this can be avoided then it shall be. For if he attacks that would place my son in danger. Lucius, cancel my trip to France. I'm not leaving my son."  
  
Lucius bowed his head once again. "Yes my Lord."  
  
"Tell no one of my son's existence." Tom ordered the Death Eaters, "Adrian, it's time for your morning run."  
  
Adrian stood, picked up his gym bag, and walked over to where his father sat. "Yes father." he nodded his head in respect and left the room.  
  
"Lucius you are dismissed. Severus I need to speak with you."  
  
As Lucius left Tom spoke, " you know the program that we have discussed."  
  
"Yes my lord?"  
  
"Well it's time to start it. I want you to get the fallowing children these letters." Tom reached down in to the file that was next to his plate and pulled out a list and a stack of papers. "They shall be the first of a new class. Adrian shall also be receiving a letter. You shall make sure that this is kept quiet after all you and I are currently the only ones who know about it."  
  
"Yes my lord. I've just one question, Where shall the school be we have yet to decide."  
  
Lord Voldemort smiled, "Why here of course, I want to over see everything that goes on. Make sure that if a child's name is on the list I gave you that they do not receive a Hogwarts' letter. You are dismissed Severus."  
  
As Severus left the room he read the first few names on the list: Boot, Terry; Bulstrode, Millicent; Crabbe, Vincent; Goyle, Gregory; Malfoy, Draco; Nott, Andrew; Parkinson, Pansy; Turpin, Lisa; Zabini, Blaise. The list continued on with older Slytherin and Ravenclaw students. Severus knew that the list was full of Death Eater's children. He knew that the names at the top of the list were a large portion of the new Hogwarts first years. He knew that he couldn't tell Albus either.  
  
As Severus continued to read the list he saw the name that he most dreaded, Riddle, Adrian. It was at the very bottom. Severus knew things were about to change. He knew that it wasn't favorable to the light. Things were going to change, and nothing could stop it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The day passed smoothly at the "Riddle Manor", never once falling off schedule. Tom sat in on Adrian's lessons and was very impressed with the way his son performed. After talking with Crouch and Lestrange he found that Adrian actually was having an off day. And that he was actually better than what he had demonstrated that day.  
  
Tom was very impressed. He knew that if Adrian took the NEWT's that he would find that it was an insult to his abilities, but Tom wanted him to be the best. He wanted him to be better than the best. At the rate that he was learning he would have to start studying on his own soon because Crouch and Lestrange said that there was only so much more that they could teach him. (That being the unforgivables and a few rather difficult charms.) He knew that if he did decide to father educate his son then he was going to have to bring in some masters.  
  
Tom found himself walking to his son's room, he knocked and when he heard the familiar "come in" he opened the door. He looked around the room and spotted Adrian sitting in the window reading a book. He walked over and knelt down.  
  
Adrian tuned his attention from the passage he was reading to his father, "Hello Father, what do I owe this pleasure, you're always busy after dinner."  
  
Tom laughed, "Well I came here to ask you what you thought about having a bunch of children your age come and stay here next year?"  
  
Adrian looked at his father as if he was nuts, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Well for the passed few years I have been considering starting a training school. Kind of a school for those children that have parents in my service, it would be a school where they would be trained to be in my AND your servants. This would save me time of having to train a large number of new recruits, and it would allow you to get to know people your own age. It would give you a chance to start your own small circle of friends."  
  
Adrian smiled, "Do you mean it? Would you really do that?"  
  
Tom smiled back, "I wouldn't have mentioned it if I didn't mean it."  
  
"I would love that."  
  
"Good. I love you" Tom leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
Adrian pulled his father into a hug. "I love you too." He pulled out of the hug and picked up his book again.  
  
Tom looked down at the book in his son's hands, "What are you reading?"  
  
Adrian held the cover toward his father's face, Hamlet.  
  
"Good choice. If there was only one good muggle author it would be Shakespeare."  
  
The two sat there and just had a conversation. Something neither had done in a long time.  
  
Meanwhile, at Hogwarts there was a secret meeting going on. Dumbledore stood in the front of a crowded Transfiguration classroom. Try to gain some since of order. "People, Please calm down. We must get this meeting underway."  
  
A person near the front of the room Yelled, "Shut- the hell- up" and silence finally came.  
  
"Now that all settled I would just like to say that the planned attack on Voldemort's fortress has been canceled. Apparently there is still a leak amongst us. Let us not point fingers now," Albus said as a man in the back started to speak, "in time the person shall reveal himself or herself, and the problem will be solved. But sadly that is not the only reason why I called you here tonight. I have been informed that we have now an even larger task that we thought. We now have two people that must destroy now, one being Voldemort and the other being his son whose identity is a mystery."  
  
At the announcement a man in the back jumped from his seat, "Albus how do we know it is not false information. We have been receiving a great deal of."  
  
"Sirius my boy. I wouldn't tell you this if I wasn't certain."  
  
"But there have been rumors of an heir for years and if there really was one he would have shown his face by now." Sirius Black persisted.  
  
"Not if he wasn't old enough to, my sources tell me that he heir is a child close to the age of eleven. I was told that majority of the Death Eaters know of his existence."  
  
The debate continued for twenty minutes every time Sirius spoke the crowd doubted more the truth behind the statement of Voldemort's Heir. The meeting ended with nothing accomplished. Almost everyone left with less faith in the cause than when they came. The only plan they had ever constructed was torn from them. Only few would remain loyal to the cause now and that they had lost faith. Most would return home tonight and never return to Albus Dumbledore. They would except the inevitable and learn to live with the fact that You-Know-Who was now in control of their lives. Others would leave Britain as they had been planning before Dumbledore had gotten to them. And others would except the dark mark and raise their families like so many others had been forced to. Today was a day of change; nothing was ever going to be the same again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please be kind and review. It always helps to have encouragement. I'm sorry to all of you who wanted me to show you Adrian's childhood but it would have been very boring.  
  
In response to a bunch of you questions No, Albus will not try and get Harry back. He doesn't even know that Harry is alive.  
  
To answer some questions that are about to be asked, Peter was convicted for the murder of Lily, James, and Harry Potter. Sirius was never sent away, but sadly enough that Christmas the Ministry of Magic fell. At first people fought it but when people saw that nothing really changed they accepted it and moved on. Nothing changed just the government.  
  
As an example of how nothing changed Hogwarts was still allowed to accept Muggle-borns and muggles still go about there every day lives unknowing of the change of government that was taking place out of their sight.  
  
If you have any more questions do hesitate to ask.  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed I was really surprised I wasn't expecting anyone to like it. I'll make a list out later and start a page but I'm not on line as I am typing this. But thank you sooooooooo much.  
  
Review. Review. Review. 


	3. Shopping, Snape, and Malfoy

The Dark Prince  
  
By: Alexsis Potter-Snape  
  
Summery: AU: Halloween 1981 a fateful day in history, Tom Riddle killed the Potter's but failed to kill their son. But what if he never tried to kill Harry. What if instead he took the boy as his son?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize in the story. I am not gaining any profit from this story. I am writing out of the boredom that I now find myself in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
________________  
  
It was the last week in August, Tom was working hard trying to get things prepared for the school that had now been temporarily named Riddle Institute of Magic and the Dark Arts. The house elves were busy preparing the dormitories, classrooms and everything else. Tom was so busy making the criteria for each of the classes, and carrying out all of the normal business that Adrian was forced into boredom something he had never experienced. His lessons had ended two weeks earlier because Crouch and Lestrange had finally run out of things to teach him. His father told him that he wouldn't even be able to go to class with the rest of the students. He was going to end up in private lessons, but after mush debate Adrian finally convinced his father to let him stay in the dorms instead of in his rooms. That was really the only good news about the new school. He had thought it was going to be great but now he wasn't so sure. He was worried that he would be shunned because of whom his father was, or that they would suck up them because of his father.  
  
Adrian was walking down to the main level of the Manor to try and grab something to eat before he went for yet another run. That seemed like the only thing that he was able to do recently, this would be his third of the day. He was almost to the kitchens when he heard the front doors open. Adrian quickly hid in the shadows of one of the statues. He watched closely as the man he had met earlier that summer walked in.  
  
Tom walked down the stairs to greet him, " Severus, What brings you here today I wasn't expecting to see you until the 31st."  
  
Snape as Adrian remembered, lowered his head to show respect, " My Lord, I have bad news, Dumbledore has refused to released me from the contract that I signed. I won't be able to teach for you. I can arrange to leave every night though I asked if I could live in Hogsmeade and he didn't object. I can teach here every night."  
  
"This wasn't how I really wanted it Severus . . ."  
  
"I really tried my lord,"  
  
"Don't give me your DAMN excuses, CRUCIO!!!!!"  
  
Adrian watched as he watched his father cast one of the few curses that his father had refused to explain to him. He was disturbed be the sight. To see the grown man rolling in pain on the ground wasn't nice to see but he knew the reasoning. His father told him once that there was only power and those to weak to seek it, he knew that his father had to be hard he had to do these things and that one day he would be forced to do the same. He was entranced by the sight. He gasped when Snape finally screamed.  
  
Tom was startled; he raised his wand and pointed it directly at Adrian.  
  
Adrian was many things but stupid wasn't one of them. He quickly stepped out of his hiding place and wiped his face of all emotion.  
  
"Adrian? I thought you were in classes."  
  
He shook his head and said, "they ended two weeks ago remember?"  
  
"Yes," Tom said off handedly. Then something occurred to him, "you haven't been to get your school supplies yet have you?"  
  
Adrian quickly shook his head.  
  
"Severus, I am about to put a great deal of trust in you if you fail I will hunt you down and tear you limb from limb. I need you take Adrian to get his supplies he only needs the books, parchment and quills, and robes. His identity shall remain unknown, is that clear."  
  
Adrian was bouncing with joy his father was letting go shopping.  
  
Severus sighed in relief this could let him get back in good terms with the Dark Lord, "I understand perfectly."  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"May I go change first? I don't want to go be seen in my running pants and T'. "  
  
"Yes. Hurry though I want you back home by supper."  
  
Adrian ran all the way to his room, he couldn't believe his luck. He was going to go out. He ran in to the bathroom and tried to comb his hair. He gave up and ran to his closet he pulled down a simple black shirt and pulled on some black trousers. He slipped on his favorite pair of boots and laced them as fast as he could, on his way out the door he grabbed his wand and slipped on a cloak. He picked up his belt and started to put it on as he made his way out the door. He made his way down to the front hall and spotted his father waiting for him.  
  
Tom held out a bag, "Here is some money. If you need more tell Snape and he'll take care of it."  
  
Adrian took the bag and shrunk it and put it on his pocket. He gave his father a hug and walked over to where Snape stood.  
  
"How are we getting there?" Adrian asked.  
  
"Well we are going by floo powder, you know how it works?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good."  
  
Tom nodded to his son who looked at his father for confirmation he walked off to attend to his work.  
  
"Fallow me," Snape said.  
  
They walked in to an adjoining room and walked over to the lit fireplace they then preceded to floo to Diagonally. When they both arrived Adrian cast a cleaning spell on the two of them.  
  
"Adrian I'd like to welcome you to Diagon Ally."  
  
He looked around at the busy street. He bit his lip, he love to explore. "Where are we going to first? I've only been here once and that was when I was four and I had to get a wand, so I don't know were to go."  
  
"Lets start simple, Books." Severus placed and hand on his master's son's shoulder and led him through the busy street to Flourish and Blotts'. They walked in side and Adrian smiled a huge smile. He loved books it was one of the few things he could do for pleasure.  
  
Severus handed him a list. "Your father said that you must have all of the fallowing, he only gave you enough money for the things on the list. I am under the strictest orders to make sure that you only splurge on clothes. He said something about you growing again."  
  
"Yeah," he sighed, "yesterday I couldn't fit into my favorite set of robes. I was so mad He wouldn't let me where them they were only two or three inches too short."  
  
Severus laughed, it was funny to think of this almost impeccably dressed boy asking could he where ill fitting robes.  
  
"Well none the less you have to get you enough clothes to last you the year. I doubt he'll let you out of the house again if you don't shop well."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Adrian wandered around picking up the books on the list and looking at a few others. When the attendant walked over and asked if he needed help Adrian.  
  
He just smiled and shook his head.  
  
After the attendant left, Adrian grabbed the last of the books on the list and hurried to the check out. Severus was waiting, "Good I was beginning to think I was going to have to go looking for you."  
  
"Never worry Snape I can take care of my self."  
  
As they approached the front of the line a man called over to Severus. It was the man from before last month.  
  
"Lucius it's lovely to see you. Are you here with Draco?" Snape asked.  
  
The tall blond smiled, "Yes, but the real question is what bring you here?"  
  
"I was given the task of escorting young Adrian around today."  
  
Lucius looking down and spotted Adrian and smiled. He quickly turned around and pushed and boy from around him, "Adrian this is Draco he'll be going to school with you for the next few years. Why don't you two talk while we pay for these books?"  
  
Adrian nodded and pulled out his moneybag and handed it to Snape. When he turned around he looked at the young "Malfoy?" in front of him.  
  
"Names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," the blond stated proudly.  
  
Adrian wondered if the boy knew who he was. "Adrian," he stated to the unasked question.  
  
Draco looked annoyed, "I know that. What is your last name?"  
  
"If I told you, I would have to kill you. You will find out at school I assure you."  
  
Draco looked frustrated and as if he were about to say something but stopped him self. He quickly changed the subject, "Do you play Quidditch?"  
  
Adrian smiled, "Yes, I like to play Keeper like my father, and I'm actually pretty good but he insists that I play Seeker because it's my best position. I try not to show interest anymore because of it. What about you?"  
  
"I love to fly but Father won't let me try to play with bludgers because he say that I could hurt my self, but I really want to be a chaser. I'm actually pretty good with a quaffel."  
  
"Yeah me too, Do you like books?" Adrian asked curiously.  
  
"Yes . . ."  
  
The two kids carried on like this for the rest of the time shopping, Lucius and Severus didn't bother them. It was only when they reached the tailors did they stop their conversations to explain to the lady what they needed. The woman quickly finished with Draco's robes and sadly Lucius said that it was time for them to leave, "It was great talking to you Adrian, and I guess I'll see you at school. "  
  
"Yeah, we'll play some Quidditch." Draco laughed and waved as he left the store.  
  
Adrian looked at Snape who had been sitting silently. Adrian had been wondering all whether or not to ask this question but now just seemed the right time to ask, "Why was father so mad at you? I know that you couldn't get out of Dumbledore's contract, but that wouldn't make him cast one of those spells."  
  
Severus was startled; he didn't really know how to answer, "Well it wasn't just that one thing it was many things over a long period of time."  
  
Adrian nodded and let the topic be. The woman finally finished the long order and presented them with the bill, which they quickly paid and left the store. The y walked in silence to the leaky cauldron and flooed back to the Riddle Manor.  
  
Severus looked at the young boy who he had just really met today. He wasn't like other kids, he seemed older wiser and more powerful. It was strange, but he supposed that he had to grow up quickly to please his father.  
  
"Thank you very much for taking me shopping today, and I really hope to see you as one of my new teachers next week," Adrian smiled at a house elf that had come to get his bags.  
  
"I truly was an honor, young Adrian tell your father that you had a good time alright?"  
  
Adrian nodded and headed for the door where his father had walked in, "I will goodbye, "  
  
Severus waved and with a pop apperated away.  
  
Tom and Adrian walked up the stairs in an awkward silence. It was Adrian who finally broke it, "I understand what happened and why it happened this morning. I confronted Snape about it. I know that one day I'll be in your position and will fully understand why but for now I'm fine."  
  
Tom looked at him, "well if you had to ask some body I'm glad you asked Snape. Did you have a good day in Diagon Ally?"  
  
Adrian smiled and told his father of the wonderful day he had.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you go another chapter. The next one should be even more fun. School will be starting and I an open to any suggestions that you all might have, Please review that always help.  
  
Review, Review, Review. 


	4. An Eventful Morning

The Dark Prince  
  
By: Alexsis Potter-Snape  
  
Summery: AU: Halloween 1981 a fateful day in history, Tom Riddle killed the Potter's but failed to kill their son, but what if he never tried to kill Harry. What if instead he took the boy as his son?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize in the story. I am not gaining any profit from this story. I am writing now out of the obligation that the little plot bunnies in my head have held me hostage to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4 An Eventful Morning  
  
Adrian never had been a heavy sleeper, even as a baby. He was always awoken by the smallest noises and movements. So it wasn't surprising that the early morning of September 1st Adrian was awoken abruptly by a loud bang from his fathers.  
  
Adrian sat up in his bed and looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was two AM. What could his father be doing this late? Slowly he got out of his bed and pulled on some black socks and a t-shirt and walked across his room to the door. He opened it and walked out in to the hall. There was bang and Adrian grew even more curious. He walked over to his father's bedroom door and grasped the silver handle. He gently tuned the knob and opened the door just a crack and looked at his father's bed. Adrian was stunned at what he saw he quietly closed the door and quick walked back to his room.  
  
Of course he knew what - SEX - was. His father had given him that talk already but he was under the impression that his father was no longer participating in such activities. He never even wanted to think about the fact that once his father must have done that on a regular basis before he was born but he never wanted to think about that. Hell, it just wasn't right his father was like over sixty it just wasn't - right.  
  
Adrian sat down on his bed and thought about what he had just witnessed. His father was doing - IT - with a woman he didn't know in the room just across the hall. Did that mean that he was going to have a new mother? After all, his father had never done this before as far as he knew.  
  
He didn't want a new mother. He didn't need one. He remembered at one point in his life that he had a need for a mother - a need for his mother. He didn't have many memories of his mother but he did remember red hair, a large smile, green eyes exactly like his and a melody that he thought that she must have once sang to him because his father never sang to him. It was melody that he never could really place it. He had once asked Millie, the house elf that used to care for him while his father was away or busy, if she new the song, but she didn't. He never could muster up the courage to ask his father about it either.  
  
Adrian knew he would never get back to sleep now that he was fully awake and he knew that there was really no point in worrying him self crazy about what was going on in the other room so he decided to make an early start today. He got up from the bed and went to his bathroom and started to get ready for the day.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
At four thirty Adrian heard voices outside his door as he sat reading a book in his window seat with the light of a single candle. He was fully aware of that his father's "Date" was ending and that his father would to prepare for the day that was ahead of them. Today the school year would begin, the other students would arrive, and he would change rooms from these to the boys' dorms that had been set up on the eighth level west wing.  
  
The dorms had been set up according to year. Each year was divided up in to rooms occupying two or three students, rooms that had two occupants had to use the mass bathrooms and the ones with three occupants had a privet bathroom adjoining. It worked out really well considering only thirty students would be in the two occupancy rooms the other hundred some odd would be three to a room.  
  
Adrian was glad about this new arrangement because he was going to be sharing with Draco Malfoy and a boy named Blaise Zabini. But it didn't matter much to him who he roomed with as long as he could have thirty minutes in the bathroom that he needed in the morning.  
  
After he heard the footsteps of his father's "date" subside he felt it was safe to do more than just read. He got up from his spot on the window seat and walked around and lit the candles and oil lamps that were scattered across the room. After that was done he walked over to his dresser and turned on his wizard wireless. He quickly found a station that was playing some music he liked (a band called The Warlock's) and he walked over to his desk and picked up a black book and a pencil from the silver cup that sat on the edge of the desk.  
  
He went back to the window seat and flipped to the first blank page and started to draw. He didn't know what he was drawing, he never did he just let his mind wander and let his heart tell him what to draw. It didn't take long to tell what he was going to do he recognized the centerpiece; it was a woman, his mother. Of course he didn't really know for sure if it was her, because his father never provided him with a photo but he did know her eyes' and smile. But, his heart told him that it was her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
At 5:20 Adrian closed his book and set it neatly back on the table and walked in to his closet picked out his a simple outfit, which consisted of a green shirt, black, pants and a black opened front robe with silver fastenings (the typical). He then pulled on some boots, put on a belt, walked swiftly to the bathroom, gelled his hair and grabbed his wand. He grabbed his gym bag and opened the door just in time to see his father raise his hand to knock.  
  
"Hello Adrian, sleep well?" his father asked as they started their walk to breakfast.  
  
Adrian, not wanting to let on that anything happened said, "Great, and you?"  
  
"The best I've had in a while."  
  
Adrian grimaced; he didn't want to think about it.  
  
Tom didn't notice, "So, are you excited about today, the other students arrive in only two hours."  
  
"Yes Dad. I'm very excited. But I do have a few question who will I be going to classes with? I know I am far more advanced that the other kids my age."  
  
They turned the last corner and tom opened the dinning room door, "Well, you'll be having privet lessons for now, but you will one day have an apprenticeship with one of the professors."  
  
As Adrian looked around he was stunned to see that the room wasn't empty as usual, but instead there was about a dozen adults there all looking very groggy and tired. He looked at his father with questioning eyes.  
  
"Speaking of professors, I'd like for you to meet them." Tom gently placed a hand on the back of Adrian's neck and guided him forward.  
  
Over the next few minutes Adrian was introduced to Professors: Marie Scott, History of Magic and the Dark Arts; Nathaniel Malfoy, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Combat; Joanne McBryde, Care of Magical Creatures and Physical Training and Conditioning; Charles Brinson, Astronomy; Bellatrix Lestrange, Charms; Edward Markovic, assistant in Potions; Mr. Thaddeus Conners, Mediwizard. The other three he knew: Severus Snape, Potions; Rodolphus Lestrange, Transfiguration; Barty Crouch Jr., Dark Arts.  
  
The Day was already turning out to be very long as Adrian listened to the professors tried to start conversation. He watched as all of them in turn look at his father cautiously and say safe things like "thank you for choosing me to teach for you" or "the food in delicious My Lord." Only Professors Snape, Crouch, and both Lestrange really knew how to behave around him. Don't speak unless you are spoken to. That was the rule, which they all picked up on quickly.  
  
The clock struck six and Adrian stood, "thank you father for introducing me to the professors and I ask now that I may be excused to go on my daily run." Adrian new his rules when every there was company act polite and as though his was better than the guest but not his father. If they acted normally around death eaters they would most likely die from the shock of how loving Lord Voldemort could be.  
  
Tom smiled a small smile at him and nodded and said, "Remember to cut it short today I need you presentable by seven fifteen and you have to tell the house elves what to move so make it a short run alright?"  
  
Adrian smiled, "I promise? Goodbye father. Goodbye Professors." He nodded to them all grabbed his gym bag and ran of to change smiling, things weren't going to change at all between him and his father and that was great.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After his run Adrian found himself in his room finishing his packing. Slowly he walked around his room placing small items such as pictures, his wizard wireless, reading books, and other small things. The house elves were already moving his new clothes, all of his things, old school books, and toiletries. He was also watching as they packed up his old things when they reached to pack his baby blanket and bear he jumped.  
  
"Don't pack that, I'll take it with me," he reached for the blanket and the bear and placed then in his box. He just wasn't ready to give then up. He had stopped using them years ago, but he felt that they were his last link to his mother. He wasn't going to go around hugging his woobie and crying for his mother in front of the school, he just didn't want to have them packed away.  
  
At 7:45 Adrian fixed his hair and dressed in his new uniform. He checked for his wand and made his way down stairs walked down into the entrance hall. He saw seven tables with papers stacked neatly on each. Registration. He had read about it once in a book. He looked around and saw all of the professors talking quietly, but he didn't spot his father. He walked down the grand staircase and over to the teachers.  
  
"Professor Crouch?" he asked once he got there.  
  
He turned around, "Young Adrian," he smiled, " what can I do for you?"  
  
Adrian always liked this man; he always treated him as if he were any other kid. "Have you seen my father? I supposed to meet him here."  
  
"Oh," he exclaimed, "He left a message that you are to register, get you room number, and then meet him on the front lawn."  
  
Adrian looked at the tables, "Who am I supposed to register with?"  
  
"Well actually you are supposed to register with," he looked around, "Professor Malfoy, I think. Let me ask,"  
  
He turned his attention to the blond man talking to McBryde, "Nathaniel, are you registering the first years?"  
  
"Yes, am I already being called?" the blond responded.  
  
"Well, yes you are. Young Mr. Riddle here needs to register rather quickly so he can meet his father." Crouch gently nudged Adrian forward.  
  
"Well why didn't you say something, come on let's get you signed up." Professor Malfoy led Adrian over to the left most tables and picked up a list.  
  
"Here you are," he said as he checked of a name, Room number 814B here's your key and a map of the school, not that you need it," Malfoy said all of this with a huge smile.  
  
Adrian knew that he was just trying to suck up to the Master's son. After he took the key and papers he walked away headed for the front entrance. When he got outside he saw his father standing just in front of him on the last step. Smiling he said, "So, what are we doing out here?"  
  
Tom turned around, "Come here, they are all about to arrive. I want you to see all of the people who will one day be apart of your innermost circle. Your most trusted followers. This school is to train them to be the most talented wizards and witches in all of Europe. Everyone who goes through this school will on day be a part of my ranks, the ranks that will one day be yours. Watch as they arrive."  
  
Adrian stood there for about thirty seconds when all of the sudden there were loud popping noises everywhere. There were people everywhere, men and women standing with their children. Some had two or three but most only had one teen with them.  
  
Tom led Adrian back inside and the two walked up the grand staircase. "I have to tie a few thing up why don't you go to your new room and settle in or you can stay here and watch the other students say their goodbye's it's up to you. I'll see you tonight at dinner alright."  
  
Adrian nodded, "Alright. Goodbye." He watched sadly as his father walked off.  
  
Adrian looked down at the crowd of people and quickly spotted who he was looking for. He ran down the stairs and fought his way over to the blonds that were in the line that was on the far left next to the wall. Smiling, Adrian tapped Draco on the shoulder.  
  
The blond turned and smiled when he Adrian, "Hey, I didn't see you in the line and was starting to get worried that your parents had sent you to a different school."  
  
Adrian smiled, "No, no new school, I registered earlier. I was saying goodbye to my father as the rest of you were getting here."  
  
Draco looked confused but didn't voice his questions.  
  
Draco turned his attention to his father, "Dad may I go stand at the back of the line and talk to Adrian?"  
  
Lucius nodded and the boys took off for the back corner, "So, What's up how was your summer?" Adrian asked  
  
"Wait a second, let me ask you something? Why were you here early? We were sent port keys set to activate at 7:3o how did you get here early?"  
  
Adrian bit his lip, "Well, let's just say it has to do with my father. He had a meeting here this morning so he just took me along; it was also for security reasons."  
  
"Another thing what is your last name? You said you'd tell me at school well we're at school."  
  
"Later, I'll tell you later I promise. Any way we're sharing a room so you'll find out later for sure."  
  
"Alright, did you bring a broo-"  
  
Adrian jumped when he heard a girl squeal behind him, "Drakie, Why didn't you tell me you were invited too? Here I was thinking that the love of my life and I were going to be separated and you were talking to so boy."  
  
Draco looked sick, with a forced smile he said, "Hello Pansy. Pansy this is Adrian, Adrian this is Pansy Parkinson. But she is not my girlfriend, and no where close to being the love of my life."  
  
Pansy looked hurt, "Drakie, how can you say that. We both know that one day we'll have to marry. Why must you fight fate?"  
  
Draco, looked like he was ready to spit fire, " Yes I know that one day I'll have to marry you but that day isn't today, but since you mention it, Would you do something for me?'  
  
The Girl, Pansy, nodded.  
  
Draco graced her with a smile, right before he yelled, "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!!!!!!" Adrian jumped when he heard the elder Malfoy yell.  
  
Draco looked at his father apologetically, "Father I-"  
  
Lucius grabbed his son by the arm and pulled him out of Adrian's hearing range. When they returned Draco looked upset, He walked quietly over to Pansy and said, "Please forgive my rude behavior, it was very uncalled for."  
  
"Of course Drakie," Pansy smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. Draco looked disgusted and ran off before she could get any closer to his head.  
  
Adrian was trying his best to hold back his laughter, "Are you two betrothed?"  
  
Draco just glared, "Don't go there."  
  
Adrian bit his lip and didn't say anything else until Draco's father returned with hid information packet. "You'll be sharing a room with Adrian and a boy named Blaise. Here's your key," Lucius handed Draco a silver key that looked just like Adrian's. "You don't need me to tell you what I expect from you, don't you dare disappointed me, it that clear."  
  
"Yes Sir," Draco responded quietly.  
  
"Adrian tell your Father that everything is prepared for tonight, he'll know what I mean." Lucius surprised both Draco and Adrian by what he had next; he bowed to the young brunette.  
  
Adrian was so embarrassed yes he knew that it was to be expected later in his life but not now. Hell it was just weird to have thirty some-year-old bowing to him an eleven-year-old student. So what if he was the Dark lord's son, it was just a little too creepy for his tastes.  
  
Lucius left the hall with out looking back and Draco just stared at his retreating back, "Now you have to tell me what your last name is, I have never seen him act lake that before, in my life."  
  
"Alright I'll tell you but first we go to the dorm and meet this Blaise guy because I only want to explain this once." Adrian turned and led Draco up the eight flights of stairs to the top level where they stopped for a second.  
  
"This," Adrian pointed out, "is the Main commons Area designed on some comfort but mainly for study."  
  
The then went in to the door to the right that had Boys dorms written in silver letter across the arch, "This is the boys' commons area and was specifically designed for comfort, games such as chess, and silent reading."  
  
Draco noted that both rooms had been decorated in green, black, and silver, as he fallowed Adrian down one of the hallways that branched off this room.  
  
"And this Draco is our room for the next seven years," Adrian said as opened a door about halfway down the hall. The room was decorated in primarily black but the furniture was a dark brown and the bedding was green. It had one set of full sized bunk beds, and one full bed that were on the opposite wall. It had three study desks in different places along the four walls and next to each one was a wardrobe with one of the three occupants' empty trunks in front of them.  
  
Adrian walked over to the single bed that was in the corner next to a window and sat on it, "the Elves seemed to have chosen our beds for us," he said pointing to the embroidered towels that sat on each bed.  
  
Draco walked over to the bunk beds and saw his towels that his mother had packed set neatly on the top bunk. "Great, I really didn't want the bottom."  
  
Adrian smiled at him; maybe this wasn't going to be so hard, adjusting to sharing a room with two other guys.  
  
Just then another boy walked in. He was a skinny and pail boy that had brown hair and brown eyes. He smiled when he saw the other two, "Are you two Draco and Adrian?"  
  
Draco nodded, "that would be us, and I'm Draco."  
  
Adrian stood up and walked over to the boy to shake his hand, "I'm Adrian and I'd like to say that I hope you a prepared to study, you too Draco. I know how they set up the classes and you got your work cut out for you"  
  
"Blaise, you got bottom. Sorry the house elves did it not me," Draco said as he climbed on to the top bunk.  
  
"That's not a problem. Adrian how do you know how the classes are set up? Are you a professor's kid or something?" Blaise asked as he started dig through his wardrobe.  
  
Draco grew attentive at the question asked.  
  
Adrian just smiled, "I guess you could say that. Listen I only want to go through this once."  
  
Blaise stopped digging and sat down on his bed.  
  
"Let me start from the beginning, my name in Adrian Vladimir Riddle, and my father is Tom Marvolo Riddle." Adrian waited for them to say some thing but they didn't. They just looked at him.  
  
"Who is that?" Draco asked.  
  
Adrian sighed, "Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort."  
  
That got the reaction, Draco stared at him, and Blaise said, "Oh My God! That has got to be the coolest thing I have ever heard. Do you get to go to the death eater meetings? Do you get to go to the battles?"  
  
Adrian smiled, "No, the only thing, as far as I know, that I get to do that was any different than any other kid, is that I was tutored in magic ever since I was four. I also won't be going to core classes like Dark Arts, Potions, Defense, Transfiguration, and Charms with the other first years I'll have privet lessons then but all the others like, History, Astronomy, Magical Creatures, and Physical Training and Conditioning I'll be with you guys."  
  
Draco was still staring at him like he was a god or something, but Blaise looked like it was Christmas, "Can you help me with classes and stuff? You have got to be a genius if you had privet lessons for years."  
  
Adrian smiled, "Sure I'll help you with your classes, I just have one request please just treat me as if I was just another kid. All I ever wanted to be was normal. Please just give me that chance. Oh and one more thing don't tell anyone "who" I am if they figure it out that's one thing, but if you tell them that my father is Voldemort it's another."  
  
Draco snapped out of his semiconscious state and said, "No problem, and know that I don't blame you for not telling me, I understand and I sure as hell wont tell any one."  
  
Blaise smiled," same here,"  
  
Adrian looked from Draco to Blaise, " I don't know you very well Draco, and I don't know you at all Blaise, but I can tell that we're going to get along just fine, Do both of you have brooms?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"It's nine o' five. We got about three hours until we have to go to lunch how about we go play some Quidditch?"  
  
The three smiled and joked as they headed down stairs to the pitch. Adrian knew that this was the beginning of something great and he couldn't wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally right. Sorry for the long wait but life just got in the way of the story. First it was finals, then it was two siblings coming home and hogging the computer, then it was a Grandmother sick, then when you think that I would have time to write it was the unexpected death of a grandfather.  
  
I hope you liked this chapter, School is finally in session, and I just want you to know that I loved all the reviews that I received, thank you so much for every single one of them. You guys are the absolute best.  
  
Review. Review. Review. 


End file.
